foreign exchange student
by gaarachan12
Summary: a new girl from england moves in for the summer, dewey finds her a rival for his love of music, reese has a battle with jamie for the turkey and hal gets stuck in a very strange place. part one only.


Only my second fanfic. R&R plz.

Lois walked into the room in the morning holing what looked like a toy that had been

set on fire, and flushed down the toilet. The three boys held their eyes shut and tried to

look asleep.

"who?" she whispered quietly.

No reply.

She walked over to one of Dewey's action figures and dropped it on the floor. Dewey

flinched slightly as he hear Lois stand on it and crush It.

"who?" she said more loudly.

Still no answer.

She walked over to Malcolm's microscope and reached he arm out of the window.

Malcolm opened one eye and so did Reese. They were facing each other and nodded to

each other.

Lois dropped the microscope out of the window onto the leafy ground.

"who!" she said in full voice.

She walked over to Reese's bed and pinched Reese's nose. He opened his eyes and sprung up out of bed.

"Jamie did it!"

"right! That's it. That kid is gonna get in so much trouble!" Lois shouted as she walked out of the door and into her bedroom where Jamie was. Not to yell at Jamie, to yell at hall.

Malcolm turned to the camera.

**Malcolm's P.O.V**.

"lately, moms weakened. She believes almost everything we say. I know that this summer holidays is gonna be the best ever!"

As the three boys dragged themselves out into the kitchen and sat down at the table they

noticed something wasn't right. Their mom had made them their favourite breakfast,

crêpes.

"eat up boys! Ive got some good news!"

Malcolm and Reese turned to each other and new exactly what the other one was

thinking, although its very easy to know what Reese is think most of the time. The

conclusion was: bad news. **Very** bad news. Lois sat on the table in front of the three,

with Jamie on her lap.

"OK boys. Here's how it is. You have your lives pretty good. You have a house, good

education, parents who both love you, and a family. Be thankful for that. I thought a

good way to make you think about how lucky was to have an orphan foreign exchange

student live here for the summer!"

Reese and Malcolm erupted into disagreement.

"mom! We cant have another kid here!" Malcolm shouted.

"yea. I don't want to share out what little crap I have by another person!" Reese complained.

"you boys are going to get to know this girl and like it!" Lois shouted and walked out of the room.

"girl!" Reese said confused. "wonder how old she is..."

Hal walked into the room and sat at the table.

"oh boys, your mom says that when the foreign exchange student comes, you're not

allowed to go outa your room until **everyone** is awake because she's sleeping on the

couch for this time."

Malcolm frowned slightly.

"if she's an orphan, and were keeping her here to give her a nice time, then why is she sleeping on the couch?"

"because were not letting her sleep in your room! End of discussion."

Hal leaned back on this chair and began to read his paper quietly.

About an hour earlier Lois left the house to and pick up their 'guest' from the bus stop.

Soon after the door opened and in walked Lois carrying two small suitcases.

"alright, boys introduce yourselves while I get her stuff out of the way."

Lois took the suitcases with her through to the hall way. The girl stood in the door way

and moved her head slowly around to look at the house.

"amazing...your house is so large!"

"you talk funny" dewy said in his stupid 12 year old voice. Although, why would a 12 year old say something like 'you talk funny'

"well, I don't suppose the English have the same vocabulary as Americans" she said smiling, obviously trying to hide her being shy.

"so... um, im Malcolm, this is dewy and Reese. Oh, and our baby brother Jamie is in our parent's room."

"nice to meet you Malcolm, dewy, and Reese. Im Chloe" Her embarrassment seemed to

disappear quickly as she noticed dewy. He only looked 12. the same age as her. She

had never really met that many people who were as young a her.

Hal stood up, walked over to Chloe, and shook her hand.

"im Hal. Hope you like it here Chloe. If **any** of the boys give you trouble, just tell me

or Lois." He looked directly at Reese with his 'that means you' look.

"whatever. Im outa here" Reese said in the best, tough voice he could do. No way he

was going to embarrass himself now by whining about this and that.

"Me too. I need to practice my symphony for class." Dewey said, putting on his headphones and walking into his and is brother's bedroom.

End of part one. Part two coming soon!


End file.
